


Nightlight

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dessert for Dinner, Fluff, Gabriel is Afraid of the Dark, Gabriel is adorable, Kissing, M/M, Nightlights, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is afraid that Sam will tease him when he installs a nightlight in their bedroom, but Sam just smiles and kisses him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight

“What is this?” Sam asks, turning over Gabriel’s new nightlight in his hands.

 

Gabriel blinks at him for a moment before letting out a nervous little chuckle. “Um... It’s a nightlight?” He tries. “For you,” he adds when Sam raises an eyebrow at him. “So you won’t get scared of the dark. I mean, why would you, with two big, strong archangels here to look after you, but you know. Just in case.” He shrugs and looks away.

 

Sam smiles tenderly and puts the cube back down on the dresser. “I wasn’t asking to make fun of you, Gabe. I’ve never seen one like that before. Lucifer and I were thinking of getting you one that looked like the solar system, but he thought you’d be too embarrassed if we brought it up with you.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes go wide. “They have solar system nightlights and you and Luce didn’t tell me?” He exclaims. “I thought you loved me, Sam!”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “You know we do, Gabe. I’ve have Luce get you one before dark, okay?” He pulls his petulant mate into his arms and kisses him until Gabriel’s pout is all gone. “Hey, don’t be sad,” he whispers when his lover’s frown comes back in full force once he pulls away. “It’s your favorite night of the month, remember? It’s Dessert for Dinner Day.”

 

Gabriel gasps. “That’s _tonight?_ You’ve got to _tell_ me these things, Sammy! I need to put on my ‘I love cake’ shirt and I have to find my chocolate-scented body spray and- Why are you smiling like that? This is very serious business, Mister Moose.” Gabriel’s hands find his hips and he gives Sam a _very_ stern look.

 

Sam grins. “I can’t help it. Stop being so adorable, and I’ll stop smiling.”

 

Gabriel pokes his tongue out at his mate. “Never.”

 

Sam rises and sweeps Gabriel into a big, warm hug. “Good.”  


End file.
